Karaoke King
by Hopee2
Summary: Apollo and Percy decide to have a karaoke contest with Artemis judging. What will happen? Find out in this story! Rated T just cause. Tratie and Percabeth. :
1. Prologue

**NOTE, THIS IS JUST BEGINNING TO MY OTHER STORY FAMOUS, HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PLOT LINE, YOU JUST NEED TO KNOW THE FORGETTING RELATIONSHIP PART. AND IF YOU READ THIS, YOU DON'T NEED TO GO BACK AND READ FAMOUS'S EPILOGUE(PROLOGUE).**

**(C) Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy's POV

It was the night of my birthday, the day after the war, Chiron had thrown me a surprise karaoke birthday party. It was amazing! I got to hear everyone sing and Hades had an agreement to rebirth Luke back to his old life but the catch was that he wasn't 22 anymore but 15 before he turned evil, so he had no memory of what happened. It was all perfect that is until the gods arrived. Athena walked in on me kissing with Annabeth and she broke us apart.

"Poseidon and I have agreed to let you be together but I'm still your mother and I don't want you rushing into anything to fast Annabeth, so for me could you please try to slow down?" said Athena.

"Really, you're going to let us be together… Oh thank you!" I said before Annabeth could respond and gave Athena a hug, only realizing too late that I just made myself look desperate.

Athena chuckled and said "Why, Annabeth? Why him? And, we'll see about that Percy, come down to the dance floor for an announcement and we'll find out." and with that she walked away leaving me embarrassed and confused.

"Great first impression as my boyfriend Seaweed brain" Annabeth said and we walked down to the dance floor with the rest of camp half blood for the announcement.

"We have been talking and have agreed that some of you have had too much publicity to the mortals *cough*kelp for brains*cough*, so we have decided to give you 3 options of what to do." Zeus said.

"The first option is that we can kill all of you, this one being the easiest" said Ares.

"The second being we can wipe everyone's minds including the mortals of everything completely and then no one will remember anything" Athena said.

"And then the last one being we use the publicity to our advantage and we can manipulate the mist to make you famous which you kind off are" said Apollo.

"Well, first of all, who are the demigods and what do you have in mind Apollo? Cause I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't need to kill anyone else and even thought the war was painful, I would rather remember it that not know about it all" I spoke up as a few "yes's" and "that's true's" went around.

"Well I'll tell you the names of all the demigods after and we were thinking of make you guys into movie stars or characters in a book or a band" Apollo explained.

"Umm, movie stars are way to dramatic and we don't need anymore of Aphrodite's soap operas!" yelled out Clarise and everyone laughed but Aphrodite looked offended.

"And a book, that's ridiculous, what would it be called? Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" yelled out Connor Stoll but that just caused more laughter.

"I guess were going with the band" Annabeth said.

"Now, who are the demigods?" I asked eager to know, I mean I knew that I was one but I was hoping Annabeth was one too.

"Well, there are a few but for a band we only need one girl and 3-4 boys because of the singing and how it works" Apollo explained and said "So the people are gonna be.." he said pressing his temples like he was concentrating "..Percy…Grover…Lu…Luke…and the girl is…Annabeth".

"Hold on a minute, I don't want my daughter on the road with Barnacle Beards son! As I approve of their relationship, I don't approve of this. Can there be anything done?" Athena said turning to Aphrodite.

"Well I can back track their relationship so it was the way before the war" Aphrodite said turning towards me and Annabeth.

"Well for Annabeth yes" I said.

"As much as I don't want too, I will for Percy. Count me in" Annabeth said.

"Okay you'll remember everything except your relationship and all the kisses after Mt. 's, your feelings will be the same way they were during the war though, so don't worry about it, you'll still like each other and you wont remember that I did this" said Aphrodite and she snapped her fingers.

I felt dazed for a minute then I came back to reality and said "So where do we start?" which caused everyone to laugh for some reason.

"Come with me" Apollo said and Luke, Grover, Annabeth and I followed him out. And then the rest is history. 


	2. Chapter 1

**You have to read the "Epilogue" of my other story "Famous" to get this story. Otherwise, you'll be as clueless as Percy and Annabeth.**

**I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's POV

It was my last week at Camp Half Blood before I would go to band training camp with Apollo. I was just relaxing in my cabin. Everything was peaceful, that is until I got an IM from my dad.

I walked over and said "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Percy, my boy! The other gods and I were talking and we decided that we would test out your singing before you become a band!" Poseidon said happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, we were thinking you and about 10 other campers could come up to Olympus for Karaoke" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Why not? I am the Karaoke king" I said.

"Oh really? Apollo might not be so pleased to hear this" Poseidon said.

"Yeah actually I'm not, everyone knows that I am the karaoke king" said Apollo appearing from nowhere.

"Might I suggest a karaoke challenge? Your 10 best including you and my 10 best including me" I responded working up a team in my head.

"Deal, but my iPod will choose the songs, it has a great shuffle setting" Apollo said.

"Okay, can you pick me and my team up in 10 minutes? Thank you. Oh and get ready to lose" I said as I swiped my hand through the mist before he could say anything.

10 minutes later I had the members of the team which was just couple of my friends. No way was I going to use Apollo's kids. That would just be wrong and would make it look like I needed his kids to win. So instead of Apollo kids, my team was Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Juniper, Grover, Travis, Katie, Thalia and me. I was going to ask both the Stoll's but Connor had gotten in trouble yesterday because of some prank and luckily Thalia and the Hunters were visiting. And Luke couldn't come because he was in therapy about the war and rebirth so I asked Chris instead. So now, we were all waiting on the beach for Apollo to pick us up. Finally, he got there about 5 minutes late and got of his sun chariot and greeted us.

"Hey Perce, you're gonna lose, you don't know what you're getting into" he said with a grin.

"Yeah Apollo, I'm sure" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you and Per-wait …never mind forgot about last week" he said ending up confusing me and Annabeth but making everyone else laugh. Weird.

"So, guess your available now" he said with a wink. Suddenly, I felt a pang of jealousy and I glared at him. When Apollo saw me glaring he just smiled a knowing smile and mouthed "don't worry, she's all yours" and then with this I blushed.

"Oh and hello again Thalia, looking hotter than ever. I guess it's that immortality, I should really visit you and the hunter's more" he said with a wink and tried to kiss her hand but she groaned and pulled it away.

"Dude, she's a hunter" Travis said shocked while chuckling.

But Apollo just put his hand up in surrender and said "Hey, she's a girl that's forbidden, of course I'm going to go after her." He said with a big smile and we all laughed because Thalia was fuming.

"Just get on the bus" she said and glared as we all hurriedly got on the bus. The ride was pretty normal. It was only two minutes but Thalia looked like she was going to throw up. Her face went white and her eyes got really wide. When we got there, she jumped off the bus and let out a sigh of relief.

About 5 minutes later we were all in an area of Olympus that apparently was Apollo's Section. It had a garden with speakers and a statue of him with a lyre. It also had a medicine center and a tanning salon. Yup, it was definitely Apollo's.

"So where's your team?" I asked when we entered the karaoke room.

"Don't worry, they will be here soon" he said with a smirk and with that 6 puffs of Smoke appeared. Next thing I know, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Artemis appeared.

"Hello" Zeus greeted.

"Wait, your team is the gods?" I asked confused, I thought Apollo was the only one who could sing.

"Yes, we have some talent too. I am the goddess of arts as well you know" Athena said.

"But wait, there's only 7 of you in total" Annabeth said.

"Yes, well have you heard any of the gods sing? I am superior at it so my voice can count for four people. And let's just say the other gods need some work. So, my team will be myself, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hermes. But we also need someone to judge who doesn't have any kids or preferences and that someone is Artemis" Apollo said.

"Yes, I dislike my brother Apollo and I dislike young male heroes, so it weighs out my hate for Apollo because I also like Thalia very much" Artemis said and we all started to snicker.

"Thanks, love you too sis" Apollo said.

"Do not call me "sis" ever again" Artemis said with a glare.

"Okay, Let's get started, we'll go fist" Nico said stopping them from starting a fight.

"Okay, first we shake my I-touch because all the names are feeded in so it will tell us whose singing first." Apollo said as he shoke the IPod. "Okay so first is… ALL, so all of you are doing the first one.

"Okay that's good with me, now we don't have to be nervous" I said.

Apollo shoke the IPod again to get the song selection and said "Okay, your singing Marry You by Bruno Mars but you will be doing the Glee version because there's' more than one person singing."

"That's cool, who's being who?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay, I'll be Quinn and Travis can be Sam" Katie spoke up.

"I saw this episode and the only non-romantic part is Artie's and Brittney's, so I'll be Britney" Thalia said while getting a nod of approval from Artemis.

"Well, in that case, I'll be Artie" Nico said.

"Well, me and Chris will be Santana and Puck" said Clarisse.

"Chris and I" corrected Annabeth while everyone snickered and Clarisse grimaced.

"Well, Juniper and I can be Mike and Tina" Grover said breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, then I'll be Finn because it's the lead and I got us into this" Percy said.

"And I guess that means I have to be the only person left, I'm Rachel" Annabeth said and everyone started to laugh again. They are being really weird today.

"Okay… here you…go" Apollo said through chuckles as he started the karaoke machine that was hooked up to his IPod. Then he pressed a button and the music started to play.

_**Percy**_

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**Annabeth**_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**Katie**_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know_

_**Travis**_

_Come on girl_

_**Katie and Travis**_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl_

_**Nico and Thalia **_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_**Juniper and Grover**_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**Clarisse and Chris **_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_**Katie and Travis**_

_Oh I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_**Percy and Annabeth**_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl._

Over here, everyone started to laugh and some people glared at Athena. Did they think Annabeth and I weren't friends? I mean I liked her but we weren't dating and we didn't breakup.

_**All**_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_

_**Percy**_

_Tell me right now baby_

_**Travis**_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_**All**_

_Just say I do,_

_**Nico**_

_Tell me right now baby_

_**Chris**_

_Tell me right now baby, baby, ohhh_

_**All**_

_Oh cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"Beat that" I said with a smirk because I think we were pretty dam good. The only part that was bad was when Clarisse and Grover cracked a little at their part but we were all pretty good and Katie and Travis were amazing and Annabeth just blew me away!

"Nice job Travis, I didn't know you had pipes and Katie you were really good too" I said.

"Thanks but I think it was all this girl right here" he said looking at Katie.

Katie blushed and said with a smirk "You're right, you can't sing". Then Travis got a mischievous grin on his face and pulled Katie in.

"Yeah, I guess not but these lips are good at other things" he said with a wink before he kissed her and I turned to Annabeth.

"Wow, Annabeth! I didn't know you could sing" I said.

She blushed and said with a smirk "Yeah, you don't know everything about me and I didn't know you could sing either".

Then before I could respond Apollo said "Okay our turn".

**So, what did you think? I would love it if you could review please **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you truly made me very happy :)**

**I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does.  
**

Percy's POV

"Apollo, I don't care what your IPod says, I will go first and I will sing my favourite song" Aphrodite said.

"Woah, you can't just do that" Apollo said but then Aphrodite started to glare at him. You know what I said about the scariest glare I have seen, well this one was 10 times worse.

"Never mind, what song?" Apollo hurriedly asked scared. Then all of a sudden Aphrodite's face went back to normal.

"That's How You Know by Demi Lavato" said a pleased Aphrodite.

Then Apollo pressed a button and music from the machine started to play and Aphrodite started sing.

_**Aphrodite**__  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favourite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

When she finished we all started to clap, that is everyone but Athena. But wow, she was really good, I see why Apollo chose her.

"Do you sing about anything but love?" Athena asked disgusted.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world" Aphrodite said.

"No, I believe that is my master bolt" Zeus said.

"Then Love" Aphrodite said.

"No, then Bessie because if sacrificed, the person who sacrificed him can overthrow the gods" Annabeth said.

"Then Love" Aphrodite said.

"No-" Thalia said but I didn't want a fight to start so I said "Okay, whose next?"

"Uhmm, well it's our turn so who's going Apollo?" Nico said.

"Well…" Apollo said then he shoke his IPod and read "A duet, players of Percy's Team will decide players and song".

"Okay we need a duet couple" I said turning to my team creating a group huddle.

"Well we can't really have any volunteers so I think we should choose the singers that sound the best together and have a good connection" Annabeth said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, so the question is who are we choosing?"I asked but noticed that my whole team except me and Annabeth were choosing a song. I guess they already chose.

"Guys, whose singing?" I asked my team.

"Well you and Annabeth of course, you said two singers that sound the best together and have a good connection, at first we thought of Travis and Katie but then we all thought you two have a better connection" Thalia said.

"But, n-no…" I stuttered

"I c-can't sing…" Annabeth stumbled out.

"No buts, Apollo said that the team gets to chose not the team captain!" Clarisse said.

"Do you want to know what song your singing?" asked an excited Juniper.

"Sure…" I said a bit worried.

"Well since you were so good with Glee…" Grover said.

"We thought you could sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Finn and Rachel" said Katie.

"Yeah, we think it suits you" Nico said in a funny tone.

"Okay, fine I guess we have too" Annabeth said as we walked onto the stage and told Apollo our song and started to press buttons and the music started.

But before the music started, Travis stole the mike and said "This for you Athena" and then jumped off the stage. But before I could ask him what that was all about, it was my turn to sing. (**P** = Percy, **A** = Annabeth and **B **= Both)

**P -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_I couldn't if I tried  
_**P -**_Oh Honey if I get restless  
_**A -**_Baby you're not that kind_

**P -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_You take the weight off me  
_**P -**_Oh Honey when you knock on my door  
_**A -**_Oooh I gave you my key_

**B -**_Nobody knows it  
_**P -**_When I was down  
_**A -**_I was your clown  
_**B -**_Nobody knows it  
_**P -**_But right from the start  
_**A -**_I gave you my heart  
_**A -**_I gave you my heart_

**P -**_So don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_I won't go breaking your heart  
_** B -**_Don't go breaking my heart_

**P -**_Nobody told us  
_**A -**_`Cause nobody showed us  
_**P -**_Now it's up to us babe  
_**A -**_I think we can make it_

**P -**_So don't misunderstand me  
_**A -**_You put the light in my life  
_**P -**_Oh, you put the spark to the flame  
_**A -**_I've got your heart in my sites._

**B -**_Nobody knows it  
_**P -**_But when I was down  
_**A -**_I was your clown  
_**B -**_Nobody knows it  
_**P -**_Right from the start  
_**A -**_I gave you my heart  
_**A -**_I gave you my heart_

**P -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**B -**_Don't go breaking my heart_

**A -**_I gave you my heart  
_**P -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**P -**_Don't go breaking my,  
_**B -**_Don't go breaking my,  
_**B -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_Don't go breaking my,  
_**B -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**P -**_Don't go breaking my heart  
_**A -**_Don't go breaking my  
_**A -**_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**P -**_Don't go breaking my  
_**B -**_Don't go breaking my heart_

**B -**_Ooohhh... Yeah_

**Tell me what you thought, review if you can ****please!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews and sorry for the late update! I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Rick Riordan) or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney or Baby by Justin Beiber.**

When we finished everyone was laughing. Was everyone crazy but me and Annabeth? Or were me and Annabeth the crazy ones?

"What's so funny?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, you guys have been acting strange all day!" I said.

"Sorry son, inside joke" Poseidon said.

"Dad? You have an inside joke with everyone but me and Annabeth?" I said shocked.

"Annabeth and I" Annabeth corrected.

"Don't look at me, Athena started it" he said and pointed at Athena.

"Oh, I did not; you started it when you got upset that Athens's chose me over you!" Athena said.

"Now wait a—" Poseidon said.

"Okay, who's next, sorry Poseidon, Athena but we can't spend millennia on this, we only have the day" Thalia said.

"The attractive young lady is right, we have to decide who sing next" Apollo said with a wink to Thalia.

"Apollo, are you flirting with my hunters again!" Artemis yelled.

"Hold up, not another fight! Is this all of you do? Start wars with each other? If you don't mind, we have a schedule to stick too" Nico said and I wasn't the only one surprised.

"Okay, as Nico said, we have to stick to the schedule so let me shake the iPod" Apollo said with a slight hesitation.

Apollo shoke the iPod and said "…Apollo…singing baby by Justin Beiber".

"Ahahahahaha, I can't wait to see this Apollo!" Zeus said.

"What this can't be! My musical talents go to this song?" Apollo said in disbelief.

"Dude, it's time to face that fact, your meant to sing this song, I mean your iPod chose it" Travis said while snickering.

"Yes, I guess your right, I will own it! O and for the cheer up, you can sing the Ludacris part" Apollo said while he started to press buttons and grabbed the mike.

"What no, I didn't mean…"

"Too late, here we go" Apollo said and started singing.

**Apollo**  
_Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said there's another, Look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine,mine (oh oh)_

_For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around._

_And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

**Travis**_  
Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'..._

**Apollo**_  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone._

Naturally, Apollo was great at the song but he nailed Justin Beiber in the creepiest way but Travis was a whole different story. He sang all the parts correctly but the problem was that he sang and didn't rap. In other words, it was hysterical!

"Ahahahaha, Apollo your right, we should do this more often! I get to humiliate you and demi-gods!" Zeus said. He had recorded the whole thing and he said that he was going to put it up on YOUTUBE.

"I love the way you rap Travis!" Nico said through his laughs earning a glare from Travis. Whoa, weird…Nico laughing and Travis glaring!

"I'd like to see you try! Apollo who's next?" Travis asked.

"Uhhmm…" Apollo said while shaking his iPod.

"It seems that you are next…" Apollo said and Nico started laughing again.

"But I just sang! I can't be the next one!" Travis said.

"Yeah that didn't really count; I just did that to humiliate you in front of your honey" Apollo replied.

"Excuse me?" Katie said, I guess she didn't like to be referred to as a honey.

"Oh sorry, do you prefer betty or chicka?" Apollo asked completely serious and Artemis just sighed in disappointment.

"Just…never mind" Katie said defeated.

"Okay, so what is lover boy singing Apollo?" I asked.

"Hey!" Travis said and everyone laughed.

"Oh, it says team captain decides" Apollo responded and I smiled smugly, I had the perfect song in mind, _Barbie Girl_.

"Hey Perce, before you decide, can I talk to you?" Travis asked and I walked over to the side with him.

"What's up? I asked popping the "P".

"I really want to…uh… you know..." Travis mumbled out.

"Travis, I can't read your mind" I said.

"I want to sing a song for Katie but I don't know if a get another turn, so could you pick a good song instead of you know picking a song like Barbie Girl?" Travis asked with pleading eyes and I figured that he really liked Katie. I thought he was just lying to me to get a good song at first but then I thought that if he really liked Katie the way I liked Annabeth, then I should really give him a good song. Then the more I thought about it, Travis and I were the same in our relationships, the only difference was that he had the guts to show it.

"Perce…?" Travis asked and I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about the song, I have a good one in mind for you" I said and then walked over to the karaoke machine while Travis walked up to the stage.

I pressed the button and music started to play as Travis gave me a thankful smile before he started singing.

**Travis**  
_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_

**Thank you and review with ideas or feedback! :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews, they made me super happy! I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Rick Riordan) or 4 minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake or Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly. Oh and 4 minutes is for waterpoloplayer because they requested.  
**

"Ahh, young love" Aphrodite said with a wink to Travis causing everyone to laugh.

It wasn't a mystery that Travis sang the song for Katie, throughout the song, he was constantly looking into her green eyes and blushing. And after a while it seemed like his blushing was contagious because I'm pretty sure Katie started to blush too.

"So Travis, did you sing this song for your betty?" Apollo asked with a smirk.

"I told you not to call me those ridiculous names!" Katie said speaking up causing everyone to snicker.

"We never said you were the "betty" Katie" Thalia said with a smug look and Katie blushed.

"Katie and Travis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G !" Nico started to sing and everyone started to laugh while Travis and Katie blushed.

"Uhmm, it looks like young Nico has an act for singing, maybe you should go next!" Travis said teasingly.

"I'm not that young! And don't think you can go changing the subject, I want to know everything! How did you start liking each other? I mean Katie is super bossy and Travis is super annoying. How can you ev—" And that was all Nico got to say before I put my hand over his mouth and Chris calmed Travis down so he wouldn't pummel Nico.

"Okay, well back to karaoke, who's next?" Annabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay well I have heard a duet from Percy's team, so I need to need to hear a duet from Apollo's Team" Artemis said.

"What? No, we can't just sing a song that the iPod didn't select!" Apollo said.

"Okay then I guess Percy's team wins." Artemis said non-chantly.

"No! Fine, we'll have a duet, Poseidon, Athena, your up!" Apollo roared looking through his iPod library for a song for them to sing.

"I'm not singing with him/her!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Yes you are! I need a boy girl duet and Athena, you are the only female god that hasn't sung. And Poseidon, you have to go! Hermes already has a has a song on my iPod he's suppose to sing and Zeus always goes last remember? Besides, your kids have already sang together, so why can't you? Are you afraid that they're better than you?" Apollo said in an angry threatening tone.

"No, we are so better than them!" They both said at the same time again, wow this was getting weird.

"What song are we singing? It better not be a love song Apollo, or I swear—" Athena said before Apollo interrupted her.

"Don't worry, it's not a love song, now get up on stage, the songs about to start!" Apollo said as he pushed them onto the stage.

"What are they singing? asked Hermes curiously.

"Oh right, they are singing 4 minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake."

**Poseidon**  
_Hey uh, come on, Madonna  
Take it  
_  
**Athena**  
_Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll, uh  
_  
**Poseidon**  
_Well don't waste time  
Give me the sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll_

**Athena**  
_I want somebody to speed it to up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both  
_**  
Poseidon**  
_Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)  
_  
**Athena**_ & _**Poseidon**  
_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you've thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want  
_  
**Athena**_ & _**Poseidon**  
_Time is waiting  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
__Grab a girl__  
Time is waiting  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
No hesitating  
__We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

**Athena**_ & _**Poseidon**  
_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh__  
You gotta get 'em a hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh__  
You gotta get 'em a hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
_  
**Athena**  
_Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah_

**Poseidon**  
_And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey_

**Athena**  
_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah_

**Poseidon**  
_But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?_

**Athena**_ & _**Poseidon**  
_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you've thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

**Athena**_ & _**Poseidon**  
_Time is waiting  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
__Grab a girl__  
Time is waiting  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
No hesitating  
__We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

**Athena**_ & _**Poseidon**  
_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh__  
You gotta get 'em a hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh__  
You gotta get 'em a hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

"I can't believe you messed up the ending !" Athena said to Dad who certainly did not mess up the ending.

"Me? More like you! Actually, you sounded like a dieing cat throughout the whole thing!" Poseidon said and everyone started to snicker.

"Quiet!" Clarisse yelled out.

"If I may, Poseidon, Athena you both sounded equally good or bad" Chris said and everyone smiled while Clarisse looped her arm into Chris's.

"Thank you, now we can finally get going and I can finally be Karaoke King because…" Apollo said and continued on a speech about why he should be Karaoke King but I completely zoned out. My eyes started to wonder around the room noticing little things. Katie and Travis madly blushing while talking to each other, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth probably laughing about something Apollo said, Chris and Clarisse hold hands. Ugh, they're still weird to me. Grover and Juniper talking and chewing on tin cans, actually only Grover was chewing on tin cans. Then there was Artemis rolling her eyes at Apollo's speech while Hermes, Zeus and Poseidon were pretending to be Apollo, making fun of him. But then my eyes drifted towards Aphrodite and Athena. It was the oddest sight, it looked like they were just talking and I could help myself but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Aphrodite, you're a life saver! Percy and Annabeth have no clue that they had a relationship; they're not even flirting anymore! Thank you." Athena said to Aphrodite and I was thrown off, Annabeth and I were together..?

But before I could think about it any longer, Aphrodite said in an uneasy tone "Yes, well about that, there is …uh…one drawback, if they kiss, all they're memories…will …uh come back".

"What?" Athena said in a tone but then reassured herself that it would never happen. But I had other ideas in mind. I was going to kiss Annabeth! But wait…what if she doesn't like me anymore? What if…

"Percy!" Nico yelled and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, just zoned out" I said.

"It's okay dude, Apollo's speech made everyone do that but Apollo just said that the team captain gets to choose who sings from now on because his iPod battery is dying" Nico said.

"Oh okay, so who do I pick?" I asked Nico as if he had all the answers and surprisingly he did.

"Uh…I know Chris doesn't care, Clarisse would kill you if you picked her, Grover would be too shy… but Annabeth wants to go" Nico said while he was scanning the room.

"Okay, sure" I said to Nico and walked over to Apollo.

"Apollo, Annabeth is going to go for my team, who decides the song?" I asked him.

"I do, don't worry, I won't pick stupid songs, this part inside me tells me the perfect song for people to sing, it like matches up a song to they're feelings" He said looking proud that he had that "power".

"Oh cool, thanks" I said as Apollo started to press buttons on the karaoke machine.

"Hey Seaweed brain, who's singing?" Annabeth asked after walking up to me.

"Oh, you are, good luck!" I said and pushed her onto the stage.

She was about to say something but the music started to she looked over to the screen. She's so cute when she's mad. (Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)

**Annabeth**  
_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
_And I'm a house of cards_  
_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_  
_Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just_  
_Close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_So reach out open handed_  
_And lead me out to that floor_  
_Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_  
_'Cause my heart is beating fast_  
_And you are beautiful I could wait patiently_  
_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_I run my fingers through your hair_  
_And watch the lights go out_  
_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight_  
_Lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow_  
_I'd love to hate it_  
_But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby_  
_As the lights go down_  
_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

I guess Annabeth does feel the same way...

**Anyways thank you and review, I'll update ASAP! :) And Yes this is changed!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for staying with me, it means a lot to me and I still don't own Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Oh well, enjoy reading..**

After Annabeth was done, everyone clapped and she blushed. She was Amazing! She didn't sound exactly like Taylor Swift but she had this different tone that made the song sound better.

"Annabeth, are you sure you not my daughter?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, she's mine!" Athena said and gave Annabeth a proud smile while I walked up to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you were amazing!" I told her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said before Apollo started talking.

"Hermes! Your up! We have a tight schedule to follow, I have to drive the sun as well you know!' he said which made me wonder who was driving it right now.

"Apollo, who's driving it right now?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, one of my sons, Will Solace!" he said proudly.

"Apollo! He doesn't have his drivers license, he only has a learners permit!" Annabeth yelled clearly worried.

"Chill, dudette! He'll be fine" Apollo responded.

"Wait, so does this mean that I wasn't supposed to leave Connor in charge of my work?" Hermes asked nervously.

"You did what!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I thought he was in trouble for the scissors prank!" Travis yelled.

"Yes, well I talked to Chiron and he said that it was okay." He said.

"Well considering, that half the earth might be on fire and everything with Hermes might be down for a while, why don't we enjoy this game" I said and everyone agreed to leave the troubles for later.

"Well, Hermes it's your turn, so your going to sing Rocketeer by Far East Movement" Apollo said and the music started.

**Hermes**  
_Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
Up, up, here we go, go.  
Up, up, here we go, go.  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
Up, up, here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],_

_Where we go we don't need roads [roads],  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],  
To the stars if you really want it,  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it,  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere [phere],  
Just say the words and we outta here [outta here],  
Hold my hand if you feelin' scared [scared],  
We flyin' up, up outta here._

_Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

_Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go. [Here we go]  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],_

_Baby we can stay fly like a G6,  
Shop the streets of Tokyo get your fly kicks,_

_Girl you always on my mind,  
Got my head up in the sky,  
And I'm never looking down feelin' priceless, yeah,  
Where we at, only few have known  
Go on the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio,  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo._

_Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

_Let's fly, [Yo]  
Nah I never been in space before,  
But I never seen a face like yours,  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets,  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it,  
See I never seen the stars this close,  
You got me stuck off the way you glow,  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Here we go, Come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows._

Hermes was a pretty good singer but I didn't get what his feelings meant from the song. I was going to ask Annabeth but then she would know that the songs are your feelings, so I decided to leave it.

"Hermes! I did not know we had another singer in the family!" Zeus said with pride.

"Yes, he's another singer, not THE singer" Apollo said emphasising THE.

"Yes well he is pretty good" Athena said joining in.

"Okay well enough about Hermes singing, can we get this show on the road?" Apollo asked.

"Why, is someone jealous?" I asked. Curse my ADHD, I had something for ticking off gods.

"No, I just want to prove that I am the Karaoke King"

"Okay, whatever you say" I said in response.

I scanned over my team and made a list of who's gone and who needs to sing. Travis and Annabeth have gone. Grover needs to go, Juniper needs to go, Chris needs to go, Clarisse needs to go, Thalia needs to go, Nico needs to go, Katie needs to go, and I need to go. Wow, Apollo's right we better get this show on the road!

"Katie, you're up!" I said as I pulled her away from Annabeth and Thalia.

"Apollo, Katie is going for my team, can you put her song on?" I asked.

"Sure dude, tell her she's singing Enchanted by Taylor Swift" he said and started pressing buttons. After he was done, I quickly told Katie the name of the song before the music started.

**Katie  
**_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I'm pretty sure this means that Katie likes Travis back but I'm very good with this stuff, maybe I will ask Annabeth._  
_

**Thanks for reading and review! also, for the next chapter , I'm having Thalia sing about Luke, but the problem is that I'm stuck between 2 perfect songs! They are _Haunted by Taylor Swift_ and _Innocent by Taylor Swift_, could you please4 a listen o both and tell me which one is better? I would love it if you could respond in your reviews, in a private message and there will be a poll up on my page soon as wel1 ! Thank you so much! :)**


End file.
